Prior to the present invention, many approaches have been disclosed in patents regarding methods of placing images on ornaments.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,087 discloses a method of making decorative ornaments wherein a coating having acrylic resin is applied to the exterior and then a one-color outline of the design is printed on the acrylic resin coating. The space formed within the outline of the design serves as a coloring space for an individual to create a personalized ornament.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,882 to Sze discloses a method of applying a cellophane decal to the inside wall of a transparent container wherein a hand cannot directly reach into contact. This art consists chiefly of filling the container to be decorated with a liquid, inserting a decal cellophane which is lined with a backing paper into the container, removing the paper backing from the container, draining the liquid away from the container, and then baking the container to affix the design.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,087 to Rebstock discloses a method of making decorative ornaments of a personalized nature wherein a 3-dimensional ornament is covered by a coating having acrylic resin and then a one-color outline of the design is printed on the coating and the exterior of the ornament.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,746 to DePuy et al. discloses a method of decorating seasonal ornaments wherein a tubular band of pre-decorated heat shrinkable material is positioned over the bulbous portion of a seasonal ornament and the ornament-band assembly is subjected to a heat source permanently shrinking the band into the outer surface of the ornament to provide a surface decoration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,512 to Van Wyk discloses an ornament including a hollow ornament body having an inner surface coating layer in which a decorative pattern is formed for the ornament. The pattern in the inner coating layer is formed by directing a laser beam through the hollow ornament body into the inner coating layer in a predetermined pattern. When illuminated from within, the ornament produces a unique appearance due to the removal of the inner coating layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,667 to Rusch discloses a kit for making a Christmas ornament including a pair of transparent hemispherical members lockable into confronting relation to form a transparent housing to provide an unobstructed view into the housing from opposite sides thereof. The kit also includes an ornamental article to be mounted in a predetermined position in one of the members before the other member is fitted thereover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,029 to Peterson discloses a Christmas tree ornament formed of three transparent plastic parts, a top member, a bottom member and an internal member. The ornament is intended to be sold in kit form whereby the owner may mount his own photographs on the internal member and then seal the internal member within the top and bottom member before hanging the ornament on a Christmas tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,748 to Roger. W. Dudley is considered of general interest in that it discloses a display device comprising rigid planar thin sheet substrate means. An envelope defined by sheets composed of transparent material and having an outer edge secured on the rigid planar sheet substrate means. A clear material is disposed over the envelope to form a transparent dome-like structure through which a commemorative postage stamp may be viewed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,104 to Wiley discloses a spherical ball picture viewing device comprising a plurality of spherical transparent balls each having a flattened face portion along one side thereof. A picture is embedded into the one side face portion of each ball. A face of the picture has pictorial matter thereon directed toward the center axis of the transparent ball such that the picture will be magnified when viewed from the face of the ball opposite the flattened face portion.